Professor E. Gadd's Research Journal
Professor E. Gadd's Research Journal refers to a series of entries related to the Luigi's Mansion series found on Nintendo's website.https://luigismansion.nintendo.com/egadd-research-journal/ The entries are mainly comprised of background informations on the events that led to the creation of Gooigi between Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Luigi's Mansion 3. This article aims to be a transcript of these entries with the goal of archiving these informations in case they would be taken down from Nintendo's site for whatever reason. Like the name imply, the entries are written from Professor E. Gadd's perspective. XXX-001 An Accidental Discovery Ghosts: spirits that dwell in the darkness and take great joy in scaring humans. Some of these ghosts have grown attached to me, and I've noticed (and collected!) a strange liquid energy from them. I'm certain this liquid is the key to many, many new inventions! My many experiments failed to reveal anything about this peculiar ghost energy! It didn't react to cold or heat; I tried poking it with iron, pouring it on rubber… I may have even dipped my morning donut in it… All to no effect! But then, a breakthrough! I was restoring my scientific gusto with an exquisite cup of coffee—a Lunoman Greenie blend from Evershade Valley—when a stealthy ghost snuck up behind me. In my shock, I spilled the entire cup of joe into a vial of the ghost energy and… it reacted instantly! The ghost energy quickly began changing color, adopting the same green as my finely brewed beverage! After a bit it also gained viscosity, and now it appears to have stablized into an entirely new element! I have decided to name this element "Goo." I must return to my research on Goo POSTHASTE! XXX-002 Characteristics of "Goo" Goo: The revolutionary discovery that resulted from my entirely scientific tests of the interaction between ghost energy and Lunoman Greenie coffee blend. In order to determine the real-world applications of Goo, I've executed exhaustive research on its characteristics. My first test exposed Goo to an open flame. I expected no result since ghost energy has never responded to fire, but I was mistaken! Not only did Goo react, it melted away entirely—clearly it possesses a vulnerability to heat. Logically, I followed my fire test with a water test. I expected a new reaction...but to my surprise, exposure to water caused Goo to melt away as before-suggesting a watery weakness. However! I did notice something different this time... To my shock, the part of the Goo that had not touched the water—and thus did not dissolve—immediately moved away from the water hazard! Goo has displayed many other unusual characteristics, as well. When poked or prodded, Goo will actually push back! It also moves toward nearby sounds, displaying some kind of hearing ability. As best I can tell, Goo is intelligently reacting to outside stimuli! I've never seen anything like this before! There MUST be some greater purpose that Goo can be used for. Once I get another cup of my delicious Lunoman Greenie coffee blend, I'll dedicate all my efforts to figuring that out! XXX-003 The Birth of Gooigi This mysterious element I've come to call Goo has proven unlike any other element I know of. I'm confident that I can make great strides in my research if I can teach Goo to collect ghosts for me! My greatest invention, the Poltergust, is undeniably the best way to capture ghosts. I realized that Goo could learn to master the Poltergust if only I could cause it to adopt a humanoid form. The experiments began at once! First, I created a mold that I could pour Goo into. This went smoothly, and when I removed the mold, Goo was in fact in a human shape! But only a few short moments later, Goo returned to its It seemed I was at a dead end, until I remembered the biological data that the Pixelator captured when Luigi used it! Taking that data and converting it into an electrical signal, I was able to then input it into Goo. The result was...Exactly as predicted! Goo shapeshifted into an exceedingly green copy of Luigi right before my eyes! I never doubted my genius! original form. It seemed Goo was not able to easily hold a shape without help... In order to teach Goo, now in the form of Luigi, how to collect ghosts for me, I showed him the vast amount of footage I had of Luigi doing exactly that! Just as I expected, Goo began to mimic Luigi's movements—he even transformed a part of his body into a perfect replication of the Poltergust! This progress has exceeded even my most ambitious expectations! I'm so good I even scare myself! However, I must keep reminding myself that all great discoveries require a disciplined approach! Progress in the lab is wonderful, but soon the practical test of ghost collecting begins! There's only one more thing to do: name Goo, who now holds the shape of Luigi. Easy! He looks like Luigi, so I shall call him...Gooigi! With Lunoman Greenie coffee blend in hand, I must now determine the perfect place for Gooigi to test his abilities... XXX-004 That Nostalgic Mansion Now that I have successfully caused Gooigi to assume Luigi's shape and have taught him to wield the Poltergust, I've decided some practical experience catching ghosts is in order! But where to do that… I mustn't forget that, if I hope to make use of Gooigi's Goo-based properties to give him capabilities beyond those of a normal person, I'll need ghost energy from beyond Evershade Valley. Thus, sending Gooigi elsewhere could solve both my problems! He would learn more from fighting ghosts, and he could collect ghosts for me at the same time! Heh heh heh! But where could he accomplish both of these objectives at once? As always, a deep gulp from my Lunoman Greenie coffee blend was just what I needed to think of the answer: the mansion where I first met Luigi! That mansion had been crawling with all kinds of interesting ghosts, so clearly there was no place better suited to this task! The mansion vanished some time ago, so it would be impossible for Gooigi to just walk there… But this is a problem easily solved! All I had to do was modify the Pixelator to enable it to connect to the past! Simple! With that done, it was just a matter of contacting my past self and Luigi, asking them to help out, and sending Gooigi to them! After some time, I recalled Gooigi from his adventures to check up on him and... Jackpot! Not only had he succeeded wonderfully at every test and challenge he'd faced, but he'd collected So. Many. Ghosts! With all of these ghosts in my collection—and a fresh pour of my Lunoman Greenie coffee blend—my mind ran wild with the possible interactions between ghost energies and Goo. XXX-005 A New Power Thanks to Gooigi's adventures in the mansion in the past, I found myself with an ample supply of ghosts from that place! So equipped, I began researching ways to enhance Gooigi's abilities beyond that of any normal person. The first step was to analyze the energy extracted from the ghosts. Just as I expected, their energy was structurally different from the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Thus, I concluded that there are many types of ghost energy. Some appear to be large molecules tightly bound together. Others are smaller molecules, but no less tightly bound. Still others have only loose connections to one another! Even with this discovery, I still had to consider what kind of special improvements I could give Gooigi... After all, although Goo is made from the energy of ghosts in Evershade Valley, its properties differ greatly from the ghosts themselves. Unfortunately, this makes it impossible to give Gooigi the same abilities as ghosts, like being able to vanish at will or pass But perhaps there was something to the viscosity of the Goo itself... Of course! Gooigi's basic makeup could allow him to slip into or through tight spaces, such as grates or fences, while still retaining his human shape! This...this could be the perfect enhancement to his abilities! I daresay it could be one of my greatest inventions to date! through solid walls. Suitably motivated, I began testing various mixtures of ghost energy and Goo, seeking the perfect combination to alter the Goo's viscous properties. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. In my initial testing, I found that combining Goo with the loosely bound molecules resulted in it being entirely unable to hold any sort of form. And yet combining Goo with the tightly bound molecules resulted in a rigid substance that couldn't move at all! Like all successful, accomplished, and brilliant scientists, I continued to experiment! After more tests than I can count, all fruitless, I suddenly had a breakthrough! The final formula seemed to let Gooigi retain his form while still giving him a fluid quality when needed. A perfect balance! I did not hesitate for a moment before applying this new composition to Gooigi. Just as I hoped, Gooigi was able to easily slip between bars or pass through narrow pipes! Heh heh heh! With my diligent application of science, I was able to create a new, special power unique to Gooigi! I pictured a gallant Gooigi, master of this newly imbued ability, and I exhaled with satisfaction (and a bit of fatigue). Having pulled off yet another successful experiment, I decided it was time for a break with a fresh cup of Lunoman Greenie coffee blend. Category:Luigi's Mansion